


Violet embers

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Brief mentions of foster homes/being an orphan, But he rolls with it, Canon Divergence, Comedy, Emperor!Keith, Gen, Half-breed Keith, I hope, Lotor is exasperated, Purple fire AU, S5 E4, Season 5 Spoilers, Shiro is off, The Blade can't even, humor attempt, is it Kuron?, mindscape, oh gOG is this an actual AU now, poor boy, save Keith 2k18, to a degree
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-28 11:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13903416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: The fire is lit, and the new Emperor stands . . . well, he stands.After all, Keith can only gaze on the Empire he inherited as it plunged into chaos, and only hope that he doesn't drag it down in flames.sequel toPurple fire.EDIT: Currentlu discontinued due to personal reasons.





	Violet embers

**Author's Note:**

> FRICKING heck, y'all asked for it, and here I provide.
> 
> It's - I hadn't finished rewatching Voltron, and besides the new season it's been awhile, so characterization may be off.
> 
> Then again this is comedy, so things will be exaggerated in terms of personality and such.
> 
> Then _again_ , this is comedy. Which I still don't really know how to write.
> 
> Just don't kill me please.
> 
> \---------/////----------
> 
> Table of Contents:
> 
> 1.(Sort of) Lotor & Shiro (leaks into the next part)  
> 2\. Allura & The Paladins  
> 3\. Kolivan & The Blade (plus the Paladins visit the Galra Empire)  
> 4\. Krolia (don't ask how I'm going to work out this episode as it'll cross with chapter 3)  
> 5\. _????_

_Violet embers_

* * *

* * *

 

_Well . . . this is awkward_

 

* * *

This. . . was definitely not what should have happened. 

 

The Advisor ( _Archivist? Keith didn't quite catch the title_ ) had just announced to all the powerful Galra below that he, Keith Kogane, was their _Emperor_.

 

Emperor Keith didn't even _sound_ right.

 

And to top it off, the ship he had arrived on, just _sped off into the freaking atmosphere_.

 

It's not that he didn't get it; the Blade had to keep a low profile. They couldn't cart around the new Emperor. Plus, they had just failed a mission, and would need to brief Kolivan, sort out the ramifications. . .

 

Oh dear _lord_ \- if Kolivan tries to blame this on _him_ -

 

"Keith, I presume."

 

Nope. No way in _hell_. He is not dealing with this creep.

 

He turns to leave, not even descending the steps but rather to jump off the back and use the aid of his jet boosters to leave this conversation.

 

But Lotor has other plans, delicately yet firmly wrapping his fingers around Keith's upper arm.

 

There's enough strength there that Keith knows the message: _Don't even think you can leave_.

 

( _Foster home number seven taught him that_.)

 

Keith faces him reluctantly, in a manner that screams defiant. He can tell from Lotor's face that the ( ~~former~~ ) Prince is annoyed, but there's another expression settling on his features.

 

Keith doesn't like it one bit.

 

He bites back a _what the hell do you want, Prince L'oreal?,_ because although it would be satisfying ( _nevermind that ~~the others~~ the Paladins would get a kick out of it_ ), he knows it would just be lost on the other half-Galran.

 

"What do you want, Lotor?"

 

Slim eyes narrowed, calculating. "I could ask you the same thing."

 

"Well, it'd be nice to leave this conversation," he said, with a deadpanned expression. 

 

Lotor snarled softly, then, suddenly, let go of Keith, smirking. "Now now, Emperor. I think we got off on the wrong foot here. After all, we _are_ allies. And perhaps .  .  . this situation could be to our favor."

 

_What does **that** mean???_

 

The casual use of the title was so suddenly disarming, that Keith was at a loss. Luckily, he was saved from further awkwardness by a voice hailing him.

 

"Keith!"

 

Unluckily, it was Shiro.

 

The _~~Red paladin, Black paladin, Blade,~~ Emperor_ went rigid. Oh lord, what was _Shiro_ going to say? It's not that Keith had never royally screwed up before; and although Shiro had never been unkind he had been stern, plus with the stress of leading Voltron aga-

 

A hand clasped his shoulder, and he turned, eyes trailing up the human arm to meet his ~~brother's~~  friend's eyes, fearful.

 

He couldn't read them.

 

Panic briefly over took him, and then disapated; he had never been good at reading facial expressions, relying more on the vibes coming off of someone. But Shiro he had always been able to read, and, after a moment, he found he still could.

 

( _had he really been gone so long?_ )

 

The older man's eyes had softened, almost warm. There was irritance, surely, but also the expression of someone knew they just had to deal with the situation presented to them.

 

"The others contacted me, on their way here; I told them to head back to the Castle for now, and that we'd discuss things there. I'm guessing you need a ride," he quirked his eyebrow, though there was a teasing smile on his face.

 

Keith turned to glance out and, sure enough, most of the other Galra were gone; ships were rocketing out of the atmosphere, or preparing to. The only ones really lingering were Haggar and her entourage, one of the female commanders staring, meeting his eyes.

 

It was a peculiar moment that quickly passed; Keith swallowed, hard.

 

"Y-yeah. Let's, let's get going. Thanks Shiro."

 

The man in question have him a firm squeeze on the shoulder. "Of course, Keith."

 

They began to make their way to the Black Lion, Lotor silently stalking his way forward.

 

"Oh, and before I forget."

 

Keith turned to look at Shiro curiously. "Hmm?"

 

"You totally screwed up. Worse than the March Exam."

 

The few remaining Galra turned their heads to see their newly named Emperor, flinging his hands to the sky and yelling aloud with frustration.

 

" _Why do you alway have to bring up the March Exam?!_ "

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: Welp. I warned you. This isn't that good. Also, if Shiro is Kuron, which I have my own theories in regards of the debacle, he still thinks he's Shiro and Shiro cares for Keith. So, no, he doesn't flip his shiz. Not yet anyways. This part sort of leaks into the next.
> 
> Honestly though; _why is Purple fire so popular???_ Frexing 90 Kudos if you go back on it. It's officially my most popular one-shot - _At The Start_ on FF dot net used to be with 21+ favs.


End file.
